residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Wesker
This article was written by AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield. Do not edit, ever. *This article is apart of the AWpCR continuity. "Albert, you are my brother and I love you, but do you really think you can do this all by yourself?"-Tony to Albert during a conversation about Weskers 'new world'. Tony Wesker is Albert Wesker's younger brother. It is unknown if they are geneticaly related. Tony Wesker is voiced by Frank John Hughes (Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Band of Brothers) History Tony was raised as part of Project W, children from parents with above-average intellegence kidnapped and given the surname Wesker. Tony joined Umbrella Incorporated in 1977 in the Manegment Training Facility with Albert and William, but was transfered to the New York facility later that year for unknown reasons. In 1996, Tony was tranfered back to the Arklay Research Facility. He along with Albert and William continued working on the Tyrant Virus and the Gene Virus. In 1998, Tony learned about Albert's death (in reality he faked his death, but Tony would figure that out later) and was very upset. He was tranfered to the Chicago facility before the T-Virus outbreak. In mid october of 1998, Tony learned that Albert was still alive (he didn't know how) and he joined Umbrella's rival, Timber Wolf Inc. (better known as the organization) He found Wesker, but was suprised about what he told him. He hardly couldn't believe what he heard when Wesker told him about the Virus Birkin made him. Wesker then told Tony to take in the virus and accept the powers that it contains. Tony agreed and took the virus. Against all odds, Tony's body was able to adapt to the virus and gave Tony's untold amounts of strength and agility. In december of that year, Tony dropped Albert off at Rockfort Island in order to steal the T-Veronica virus. He later picked him up out of a submarine in the middle of the ocean. He and Wesker continued to do viral research. In the winter of 2003, Tony and Wesker went to the Russian Facility to steal all of Umbrella's data from the Red Queen computer. Wesker ordered Tony to stay with the armored truck and gaurd it, killing anyone who went near to investigate. Later that year, Tony and Wesker (both wearing sunglasses to conceal their eyes) appeared in court to file a claim against Umbrella, ultimatly resulting in its downfall. In spring 2004, Both Wesker and Tony started doing buisness with the S Corporation, also known as Tricell. Timber Wolf inc. knew about it and monitered their movements, but Tony and Wesker were clever enough to stay out of their radar. In fall of 2004, under the orders of Timber Wolf inc. Tony dropped Ada off in a remote location in Spain to collect the Las Plagas paracite. Tony picked up Ada in a helicopter at the end of the mission, with Ada giving the Las Plagas to Timber Wold inc. and Wesker recieving a fake sample. They later got a real sample after it came onto the Black Market. In 2008, Tony and Wesker fully joined Tricell, and Tomber Wold inc. soon fell, just like Umbrella. Tony and Wesker then started to so research on the Las Plagas (thus making Type 2 and Type 3 plagas) and created Uroboros. In early 2009, Tony fished Wesker's body out of a volcano. Wesker was heavily injured, and was barily breathing. Tony got him to his research facility and put him in a stasis tank, waiting for him to recover. In 2010, Tony begins research on the newly discovered paracite, the Luftwaffe 30967. Personality "You and me are gonna get a room together, capeche?"-Tony flirting with a waitress Tony is a laid back guy. He loves beer and is also a womanizer. He loves to joke at every situation. A very sarcastic person, he is sarcastic to everyone, including Wesker. Everyone finds it annoying (though they don't tell him with fear of being killed) but Albert, he just laughs at it. Tony is the only person that could make Albert laugh in a humorous way. He is okay with a firearm, but is a master archer. He has a customized compound bow and arrows. He uses regular aluminum arrows but has customized explosive arrows, timed detonation arrows, and poison arrows, made from the poison of his pet king cobra, Nagarani. Tony is immune to its venom and regularly lays on its back, and he and Wesker are the only people that she will let near her. Tony also has some sociopathic tendicies, but these do not surface as much as Albert's. And because of that, he tends not to kill people who piss him off, rather he just tends to beat them to a pulp to the point the person wants to be dead. Abilities As a result of his viral infection, Tony was granted a number of superhuman abilities, similar to Albert. Although he is not as physicaly strong, he is alot faster at running and dodging, capable of dodging bullets as point-blank range, and able to dodge subsonic bullets that are fired behind him. He can lift a large man with one hand with ease, and can pick up a car over his head. He is also able to thrust his arm into someone's chest cavity, and can break a man's neck with a flip of the thumb. He was also make a man fly with a single punch. His prefered method of fighting is wresling. He was been wresling since he was a child. He was also taught kung fu by Albert, but he rarely uses him. Physical Appearance With the exception of black hair and a slightly younger face, Tony looks very close to Albert in terms of appearance. This supports the idea of them being geneticly related. He speaks with a Brooklyn accent. Tony has never met any resident evil character besides Wesker, but Tony holds a deep hatred for Chris for almost killing Albert. Wardrobe Tony's wardrobe consists of a classic mafia outfit. He wears a black suit, tie, and a white undersuit. His other outfit is identical to Wesker's night outfit without the trenchcoat. Unlike Wesker, he usualy doesn't wear sunglasses unless he needs to. (like when he appeared in court) Appearences in other continuities Hyper Zergling Continuity This space is left for Hyper Zergling to edit. Please do not edit without the users permission. Thank you. Quotes "Forget about it"-Tony's catchphrase "How 'bout you and me go for a little 'ride'?"-What Tony says when he is about to assassinate someone Trivia *His favorite firearm is the 1928A1 Thompson Category:characters